


I thought I had you in the palm of my hand that night

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Muke - Freeform, Smut, this is just pure porn with a bit of fluff i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael decides that tonight is boxers only night and Luke is too turned on</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought I had you in the palm of my hand that night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lourrygum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/gifts).



> Sooooo everyone should blame Sonny aka my own personal Satan for this thing bc it was definitely her idea, she kept talking about Luke masturbating and it was too much. I hope you like it!!

“It’s boxers-only night, boys!” Michael screams at the top of his lungs, already tearing his shirt off his body and throwing it carelessly to the floor. Michael loves boxers only nights, they happen too often.

They had a day off tour today, so naturally Luke and Michael had spent it sleeping, all cuddled up in Luke’s bunk, limbs tangled together, while Calum and Ashton went out and worked out. Luke doesn’t know how they manage it or why they even do it, really.

“I love boxers-only nights!” Calum exclaims in response as he hops up from the couch and starts getting undressed too. Luke’s left with no choice but to go with it. Not that he has any complaints, yeah?

Luke loves walking around mostly naked, he’s definitely all for the whole no clothes idea. But he knows how these nights usually end- Luke finds himself with a throbbing erection, practically begging Michael to take him to the bathroom and finish him off while Ashton and Calum pretend to be busy and act like they can’t hear what Michael’s doing to Luke.

“This band is a mess.” Ashton announces as he joins the rest of them, undoing the zipper of his own skinny jeans.

In no time the four of them are walking around in nothing their underwear and it doesn’t even feel weird. After all, it _is_ a usual thing for them, so no one makes a big deal out of it.

Ashton is lying on his back on the floor, holding onto a green beer bottle for dear life, just staring at the ceiling, Michael is on the couch with Calum, playing a stupid action game and Luke is sitting on the other couch, legs folded underneath himself, elbows resting on his thighs and his chin in his palms as he watches Michael closely. He’s trying to subtly hint Michael that he needs him.

“Luke?” Calum calls, not daring to look away from the screen for even one second, it’s already hard enough to beat Michael at these games, he’s a pro.

“Hm?” Luke hums, letting him know he’s listening.

“Why are you looking at Michael like you’re going to lunge at him eat him any second now?” Calum asks so casually, so conversationally that Luke nearly misses it. But then his words sink in and he’s very aware of the way Ashton lifts his head up from the floor to curiously look at him.

“I-What? ‘m not,” Luke crosses his arms over his chest with a childish pout, finally tearing his eyes away from Michael. “Shut up.” He spits at Calum with a hiss.

“Don’t be such a baby,” Calum rolls his eyes. It makes Luke sulk even more and he’s just about to open his mouth to insult Calum back when Michael chimes in.

“Knock it off, Cal,” Michael simply says. It’s not much, but everyone knows not to mess with Michael when it comes to Luke. “Leave him alone.”

And Calum does, he shuts up and refocuses on the game, muttering something under his breath about how whipped Michael is, but it isn’t loud enough so Luke assumes that Michael is probably going to pretend like he doesn’t hear it and lets it slide.

Luke is not having any of this today, though. He gets up from the couch, giving Calum one more dirty look before he storms out of the small living room and into the hallway where their bunks are. He climbs into his own bunk and shuts the curtain before plugging his earphones into his phone and playing his music loudly, tuning everyone out.

It’s really hard to storm out dramatically when you live in a damn tour bus.

***

Luke spends an hour hiding in his bunk, hoping Michael will climb in with him and relieve the painful erection he got from seeing him walk around in nothing but his black boxers that are such a nice contrast to his ghostly white skin. Luke loves Michael’s skin.

But that doesn’t happen, so he decides to just stay in hiding and he’s just on the verge of dozing off when his curtain is being pulled back forcefully and Luke whines and squints at the sudden light hitting him right in the eyes.

He sees Ashton’s mouth moving, but his music is playing so loud he can’t hear a word he’s saying. He doesn’t make any effort in pulling his earphones out, though. He isn’t really interested in what Ashton has to say, he’s busy making a scene at how much he wants his boyfriend and how his boyfriend isn’t in his bunk with him giving him what he wants. He also doesn’t appreciated being teased about it by Calum.

Ashton notices that Luke isn’t even hearing him and he rolls his eyes at him before he moves forward to pull Luke’s earphones out, glaring at him angrily.

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t notice me!” He scolds with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Did you want something?” Luke raises an eyebrow. He knows he’s walking a thin line, but he’s feeling pretty angry at the world, especially Calum for his stupid comment and his own damn boyfriend for teasing him, and he is definitely not in the mood for Ashton’s parenting.

“Jesus, Luke,” Ashton rolls his eyes one more time, running a hand through his freshly-cut hair. “We’re going out for dinner so put your clothes on and let’s go, the guys are waiting outside.” It’s not even a question, he says it like it’s just so obvious that Luke is going to get out of his perfectly comfy bed, pull some very un-comfy clothes on and go out to dinner with them.

“I’m not coming.” He simply says and Ashton sighs.

“What is it, Luke? Was it Calum’s stupid comment?” he asks, resting his hand on Luke’s thigh. “You shouldn’t take these things so personally, you know he likes to tease you. He thrives off your anger, not to mention Michael’s.” he says, chuckling to himself.

But Luke shrugs, frowning. “It’s not about Calum or Michael,” _Lie_. “I’ve got a massive headache and I don’t feel like going out, or even getting out of bed at all.”

“Are you sure?” Ashton removes his hand from Luke’s thigh, shoving it into his jeans pocket. “Maybe you could take some painkillers and tag along anyways?”

“Ash, it’s fine. You’ll survive one dinner without me.” Luke says with a snort, pulling his blanket up to his chin.

“Are you sure?” Ashton asks again and Luke nods.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna nap, probably.” He shrugs and Ashton sighs.

“Okay, I’ll bring you something back from the restaurant,” he says and offers Luke a small smile before drawing back the curtain, giving Luke his privacy again. Luke hears his heavy footsteps shuffling outside.

He waits until he’s sure they’re far enough before he unplugs his earphones and lets his music play out loud, turning up the volume. If Michael isn’t going to take care of him, then he will.

He removes his boxers quickly, throwing them out of his bunk. He makes a mental note to pick them up later before the rest of them come back.

He doesn’t waste any time before he wraps an eager hand around himself, starting off with a few slow pumps.

He thinks about Michael, how great he looks when he’s on top of him, roughly thrusting into him, how he knows just what to do to get Luke to moan his name and arch up. Luke’s hand moves faster, thumb teasing his slit.

“ _Michael_ ,” he breathes out uncontrollably, wrist twisting, making him arch up his back, his hips bucking up into his own fist. He feels a sheet of sweat forming on his forehead, making his hair stick down to it.

He stops, then, getting an idea.

He shoves his hand under his pillow and finds the bottle of lube he and Michael hide under there so they don’t have to climb out of the bed naked and start looking for lube all over the bus. It’s a smart idea, really.

Luke squirts some of the sticky liquid onto his fingers, rubbing together quickly before he’s lying back on his back, bringing his knees up to his chest for better access. He’s done this to himself before. A few times when he was young and curious and a few times when Michael had asked him to do it, open himself up, claiming it’s ‘ _so_ hot, Luke’.

Luke sighs heavily as he pushes a first finger in, gently. It feels strange, he hasn’t done it to himself in a while, he’s so used to Michael’s fingers. They feel different and he wishes Michael was here.

“Mikey…” Luke moans when he pushes his finger all the way in, the tip of it brushes against his prostate. His free hand starts pumping his cock again as he adds a second finger, building up a quicker rhythm.

“M-Mikey, Mikey,” Luke can’t help it, it’s the only thing that comes out of his mouth.

“Oh my- _fuck_ ,” Luke freezes when he hears the familiar voice, too scared to open his eyes. He slips his fingers out quickly and sits up, finally opening his eyes and meeting Michael’s wide ones.

“I-Michael, what are you doing here? Didn’t you-“

“Why did you stop?” Michael asks flatly, cutting Luke’s ramble off. Luke tilts his head to the side in confusion, giving Michael a look that says ‘I’m lost’.

“That’s- you’re so hot. Please keep going.” Michael says and Luke nearly swallows his tongue, his cheeks reddening. Michael wants him to touch himself, while he’s just standing there watching him.

Somehow, the idea is very arousing.

“Can you come up here, though? I feel weird when you’re just, like, standing there.” Luke chuckles awkwardly. This whole situation is weird and hot all at the same time and Luke really needs Michael close.

“Of course, baby, whatever you want.” Michael says softly, kicking off his shoes and undressing quickly before climbing up into Luke’s bunk.

Luke’s bunk can fit both of them if they’re lying really close to each other or if one of them is on top of the other (which happens more often that you’d think) so Luke doesn’t know how Michael’s planning to fit in there.

“I have an idea,” He says as if he’s just read Luke’s mind. “Sit up for me?” he says but it sounds more like a question. Luke doesn’t hesitate to follow though, he sits up and waits for Michael to get in. When he does, he sits with his back against the wall, legs spread apart.

“C’mere.” He motions for Luke to come closer and Luke gets it. He sits between Michael’s legs with his back pressed flush against Michael’s chest. Michael hooks his chin over Luke’s shoulder, resting a hand on his knee.

“You’re so beautiful, Luke,” Michael kisses down Luke’s jaw, picking a spot he likes and sucking a mark into the pale skin. Luke knows that Michael knows just how much he loves the marks Michael never fails to leave on him.

“Are you going to make yourself come on your own fingers for me, Lukey?” Michael speaks against Luke’s skin, lips trailing down to rest against Luke’s neck, sucking another purple mark into the sensitive skin, making it tingle. Luke whimpers. He feels like his body is on fire, everything is too much. He manages a nod of his head.

“So hot, baby.” Michael purrs into Luke’s ear.

Luke reaches down between his own legs and pushes two fingers into himself, picking up where he left off.

“Michael,” Luke pants as his fingers move in and out of himself in a quick pace, making him throw his head back onto Michael’s shoulder. Michael’s lips immediately find Luke’s cheek, kissing it gently.

“Are you going to add another one?” Michael’s voice is low and raspy, like he’s the one being fingered and not Luke. It turns Luke on even more. He bits his bottom lip and nods his head again, adding a third finger.

“So good, Luke. So hot, you look so good. You sound so, so good…” Michael mumbles incoherently into Luke’s ear, teeth catching the lobe, pulling gently. Luke works his fingers faster, his pace a lot quicker now. He’s chasing his orgasm, he needs it. He’s been wanting it all day.

“Were you thinking about me, Luke? Were you thinking about me being here, fucking you?” Michael rasps into Luke’s ear, making his stomach tighten.

“Mikey,” Luke moans, fingertips brushing his prostate. He’s so close.

“Yeah, baby. I’m here, right here. I got you.” Michael whispers softly, almost breathlessly, nails digging into Luke’s arm.

“I’m gonna help you out,” Michael says all of the sudden. He reaches out and grabs a hold of Luke’s knees, pulling them up and closer to Luke’s chest, holding them there. “Keep going.” He mumbles, not letting Luke’s legs move back down.

The new angle feels even better. Luke hits his prostate with every push of his fingers and he’s so, so close. Michael is moaning in his ear, holding his knees and he just keeps encouraging Luke and he feels like he might pass out any second now.

“Michael, Michael, Michael,” is all Luke is capable of saying. Michael himself doesn’t seem to mind. Quite the opposite, actually.

“Are you gonna come for me, Lukey?” Michael says, leaving open-mouthed kisses all across Luke’s neck, Luke rolls his head to the side, giving him more access, his fingers never stop working himself towards his release. “Are you? Just on your fingers, nothing else? C’mon, Luke.”

And then Luke’s back arches against Michael’s chest, and he’s holding him tighter, not letting him move too far as Luke’s whole body tenses up and his muscles are clenching uncontrollably and he’s coming with a cry of Michael’s name.

Michael keeps whispering reassuring things into Luke’s ears, stroking his chest and his legs, helping him calm down.

“That was so fucking hot, Luke. Fuck,” Michael pants when Luke calms down.

“Babe?” Michael asks after a second, and Luke knows that tone, it makes his heart flip in his chest.

“Yeah?” Luke barely manages, mind still fuzzy from his orgasm, still shivering in Michael’s arms.

“Lay down for me, yeah?” Michael asks gently, and Luke just nods, going with it. Michael climbs over Luke and sits down by his feet, finding the all-forgotten bottle of Luke and pumping his own cock, waiting for Luke to lie down on his back.

“I’m gonna make you come again, do you think you can handle that?” Michael asks quietly, moving to hover on top of Luke, hands on either side of his head as he leans down and kisses the tip of Luke’s nose, making him smile.

“Y-yeah, fuck, yeah, okay.” Luke whimpers and Michael grins down at him, pecking his lips once before lining himself up, and looking at Luke again, asking for one more ‘okay’ before he goes on. Luke nods.

Luke lets out a long, shaky breath when Michael pushes into him. Everything is too much all at once. He’s so sensitive and his legs are shivering with every move Michael makes but at the same time it feels so good, so different.

“You good?” Michael asks, his own breath a bit shaky too now that he’s bottomed out.

“I don’t- Mikey, I-“ Luke doesn’t know what to say. He’s breathing heavily and his hands are shaking as they make their way up to scratch at Michael’s back. Everything feels so overwhelming and he’s already hard again.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. I got you,” Michael pecks lips again before he’s pulling out of him almost completely, slamming right back in, hitting Luke’s prostate at his first try, making Luke cry out.

“M-Mikey…so good, I- this is so-“ Luke really doesn’t know what he’s trying to say. All he can think about is Michael and how he keeps hitting his prostate with each thrust he gives. And Luke doesn’t even notice the way his hips move to meet Michael’s thrusts halfway.

“Are you gonna come for me again, Lukey?” Michael shoves his face into Luke’s neck, biting down on it gently. “C’mon, baby, let go for me.”

Michael snaps his hips into Luke, giving an especially hard thrust, and Luke’s coming. His nails are scratching Michael’s back, one hand moving up to tangle itself in his hair, pulling hard as he’s clenching and shivering uncontrollably under Michael, repeating his name like a mantra.

The feeling and sight of Luke coming is what sets Michael off eventually as he releases inside of Luke, thrusts getting sloppier and slower as he eventually collapses on top of Luke, panting heavily.

“Fuck.” Michael sums up, breathlessly, as he rolls off Luke and presses himself against his side, head resting on his heaving chest.

“I agree. That was…  definitely something else,” Luke chuckles as he brings his hand down to Michael’s soft, blonde-dyed hair, mindlessly playing with it. Luke knows how much Michael loves that as he mewls in response, melting into Luke’s touch.

“Didn’t plan on me walking, did you?” Michael laughs and Luke’s cheeks redden. He really wasn’t planning on Michael walking in on him, two fingers in, moaning his name, wishing he was there.

“I thought you left with Cal and Ash for dinner,” Luke bites the inside of his cheek, suddenly feeling very self conscious, which is something he rarely ever feels with Michael, he’s always so open and comfortable around him. “Shut up.” He adds as he pokes Michael’s cheek, making him smirk.

“I knew you were upset so I had to come back,” Michael smiles against Luke’s chest. “I’m glad I did. That was so hot.” He adds, kissing Luke’s chest, making his heart swell.

“I love you, Mikey.” Luke puts a finger under Michael’s chin, pulling him up so he can kiss him properly.

“I love you too, Luke.” Michael mumbles into Luke’s mouth.

Luke loves boxers-only nights.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is, as always, much appreciated, I really wanna know what you thought! :-)  
> So make sure to tell me here and/or on [tumblr](http://celmmings.tumblr.com)!


End file.
